Bright Ideas Are What We're Made Of
by mashfan4life
Summary: The twins have a new scheme cooked up. Somehow, they end up competing in a fairly strange contest. What are the twins up to and how is this contest getting them what they want? oneshot


**Disclaimer :**__do not own ouran!

The Ouran Host Club had just closed its doors for the day. The doors being metaphorical of course, as the club had chosen to entertain the princesses outside on this beautiful spring day.

All the members of the club were in a rather good mood today. The lovely breeze and beautiful cherry trees had rejuvenated them after a long and tedious school day. As they made their way back to the third music room to change out of their costumes, they were all chatting joyfully. Even Kyouya was having a particularly cheery conversation with Tamaki. That was out of character.

The twins were the last ones in the small procession, Haruhi being a little ways in front of them. In the distance, they could see two younger boys shouting as loud as they could. They were too far away to hear what was going on, so the twins took a small detour to find out what the seemingly heated debate was about.

"MOOOO," yelled the first boy, breathing heavily as he waited for the other's rebuttal.

"MOOOOO," shouted the other boy, louder than the first, both boys now out of breath.

"Fine,… you…win. You…can moo…the loudest," the first boy finally said between breaths.

The other boy smiled triumphantly and both boys walked away together, laughing and joking once more.

The twins burst out laughing and were laughing all the way up to the club's meeting room. They had been able to tell that the boys weren't exactly fighting from afar but they hadn't been able to figure out what they had been yelling about. This however, was the furthest thing from what they had expected.

Their laughter dying down, the twins exchanged a glance before walking through the doors. Their grins widened as they did so. With that one look, they had agreed on a plan, but what that could be was anyones guess. Things were not often as they seemed when the twins were involved.

"That was one of the stupidest contests I've ever witnessed," said Kaoru rolling his eyes and smiling widely as the twins walked towards Haruhi's couch.

"I can almost understand trying to out yell each other,…but out mooing each other?" Hikaru said plopping down with his brother on the couch facing Haruhi's.

Haruhi was reading a book , waiting for Tamaki to start his impromptu meeting. Right now, Tamaki was nowhere to be found. He was probably off preparing some extravagant prop for a demonstration he absolutely needed to present, and chances were it had something to do with commoner knowledge.

"I don't think we've ever played such a pointless game. I'd like to think we were more creative," said Kaoru, looking at his brother.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Remember the time we tried to see who could eat the most jalapeño peppers without drinking water? That was pretty stupid," replied Hikaru.

"At least it was somewhat creative. I never said anything about stupid games," Kaoru said next.

"Maybe not, but you did mention pointless and that's something it definitely was. We should've known we would tie," said Hikaru looking slightly irked. "Maybe we should have done more pointless stuff."

"Ok, right now, me and you, whoever moos the loudest," Kaoru said suddenly.

"Are you crazy, we're too old for that kind of thing," said Hikaru, taking on a fake indignant expression.

"No we're not! You're just saying that 'cause you think you'll lose!" said Kaoru, smiling smugly at his twin.

"Fine then," replied Hikaru, ready for battle.

"Haruhi, you judge," ordered the twins.

She looked up from her book, confused.

"No," she said, recognizing the look on the twins' faces. "I'm reading."

And with that, she turned her attention back to her book.

"Whatever," the twins then said, turning back to look at each other determinedly.

"Ready…set…go! MOOOOO," they shouted at the top of their lungs.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

They kept shouting louder and louder, their _Moo_s getting longer and longer.

Finally, Haruhi looked up annoyed.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" she yelled over their shouts. "You're WAY too loud."

The twins looked at her, then at each other and said, "No."

"**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** they shouted.

"I thought it was who could moo the loudest, not the longest! In any case," yelled Haruhi, now furious. "SHUT UP!"

"No," they answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

"ARG!," growled Haruhi. She continued somewhat more calmly, "change the contest, _anything_ that's not too loud, and I'll judge. Then maybe I can get some peace and quiet around here so that I can read."

The twins looked at each other and grinned widely. This went unknown to Haruhi who had her eyes closed in frustration and who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If we shut up, you promise to judge?," they asked eagerly. "_ANY_ contest that's not loud."

"_YES!_" she replied, exasperated. Her eyes jerked up at them as she heard the tone of their next reply.

"Alright then," they said suspiciously. "We declare… a kissing contest!"

"Best kisser wins!" said Kaoru.

"You judge!" added Hikaru.

They were both smirking at her, their eyes shining mischievously. Haruhi felt her insides drop.

"WHAT?!" they heard someone exclaim behind them.

They turned around to see a very troubled looking Tamaki, who had heard the end of the deal.

a/n: came up with this while brushing my teeth. It was so random that I had to write it up. Wasn't sure if it would be any good. Let me know what you think! )


End file.
